


头夹肌

by redlami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Beta Hannibal Lecter, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlami/pseuds/redlami
Summary: *无法标记梗*可能存在的道德悖论行为
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	头夹肌

**Author's Note:**

> loading...

威尔咬上汉尼拔的后颈，切齿陷进一侧的头夹肌，柔韧的皮肤在他嘴下露出破绽。他的阴茎正塞在好医生的身体里，谄媚地被湿热的肠肉挤压，他们快活了好一场。  
但这还不够，威尔挤得更紧，胸膛亲密贴上汉尼拔的后背，细密的汗珠在呼吸里蒸腾成潮湿的沼泽，这远远不够。他的结在汉尼拔体内，不是第一次，但每一次都像第一次那样快活。  
威尔告诉汉尼拔他需要情感支持，这和他们一贯的肉体关系不符合，但威尔发情期来得猛烈极了，他强硬地在射精时挤进汉尼拔的体内，一边呜咽一边咬上好医生的后颈。  
第一次之后，威尔确实有过反省，但汉尼拔不拒绝的态度促使了之后的许多次，从此这就成了惯例。  
威尔在小声念着汉尼拔的名字，粗重的喘息声使它比起爱语更偏像祈祷，他们皮肤的热度在高潮后久居不散，更不用提他们正结住，威尔正履行阿尔法本能的催促，汉尼拔正被受孕。  
但汉尼拔不可能被受孕。他是贝塔。进化论里高高在上的不受影响者，除了从发情期中赦免，他们又被免受标记。也就是说，汉尼拔的占有欲可以标记任何他希望的事物，而他本人却被挖出占有所属的范围。事情从来就不公平，汉尼拔似乎总能占尽一切好处。


End file.
